The Michaelis Family Christmas
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian decide to have Christmas in an effort to teach the children more about Ciel's time as a human. I don't own black butler, just my characters. No flames please. Royal Family sequel (sort of)
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should call the whole thing off, it won't work." Ciel said shaking his head.

"My dear Ciel, we shall have to make it work, for the sake of our children." Sebastian replied from behind the stack of boxes in his arms.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your family- most of your family, but if we invite Lizzy, it won't work. Do you have any idea how she's going to react to your father, or how he's going to react to her if she tries to put something adorable on him, must I bring up the pink hat incident?"

"I wish you would not remind me of that Ciel, you know my thoughts on it." Sebastian put the final piece of the red and green streamers into place.

"There's a lot I wish you didn't remind me of, and yet you do every chance you get." Ciel said.

"Name one." Sebastian challenged.

"Staying away from the water, you called Evian the Queen's gaurd puppy, you-"

"Alright, I apologize. Though it is the Queen's loss, she could have had a whole pack of-" Sebastian moved out of the way just in time to dodge a large, elegant glass bowl which hit the wall and shattered.

"Temper Ciel, temper. If this keeps up we shall have no dishes at all."

"Then I suggest that you stop provoking me and go get the bloody tree." Sebastian sighed. Christmas would be more work than he thought. He hoped the children would appreciate the effort.

"Will you join me, the children might enjoy it. We can take the sled my father gave them."

"They aren't big enough yet." Ciel told him.

"Of course I do not mean we allow them to ride it the usual way. I shall pull it and you can sit on it with the children." Sebastian suggested.

"I don't think-" Sebastian had leaned Ciel back in his arms so that his mate was looking into his eyes.

"It will be a wonderful opportunity to teach our children and spend some time together as a family." He said softly.

"The children will get cold."

"The children are demons, it will take quite a bit more than the current temperature to affect them enough to be uncomfortable. They also have coats. Please my love, it is our very first Christmas as a family. It must be a special one." He leaned his head down and began to nuzzle Ciel gently. Ciel always liked it when his mate did this, it made him feel very loved.

"Alright, we can go." Ciel said, his previous irritation had vanished and he was left feeling content in Sebastian's arms.

"Thank you." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel had expected to be released after that but Sebastian repositioned Ciel to free one of his hands and began stroking Ciel's dark hair.

"There is one other thing before I let you go my dear." His voice was velvety and loving.

"What might that be?"

"Look above you." Ciel looked up to the ceiling and found mistletoe directly over his head.

"Well played Sebastian." He said as he allowed his mate to kiss him.

"Mama, Daddy!" Evian cried happily racing toward them, his little arms outstretched as he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Mama, up?" Sebastian released his mate and Ciel immediately lifted his son into his arms. Sebastian ruffled the little boy's hair. Evian giggled.

"Daddy!" He grabbed onto Sebastian's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Yes Evian, I am here. Daddy is going to do something fun this afternoon after naptime, would you like to go as well?"

"Fun, Daddy!"

"Yes, we shall go out and find a tree for our party. Your mother is going as well as your brother and sister."

"Famy, Famy!" Evian clapped.

"You're such a smart boy." Ciel said hugging him close.

"Of course he is, he is our son after all."

"Master Sebastian, Master Ciel, you have a visitor." Cynna announced.

"Show them in Cynna, thank you." Sebastian instructed.

"My Queen, they are ready for you now." Ann smiled and patted the butler's shoulder.

"Mother, what a wonderful surprise." Sebastian greeted.

"Hello dears, hello Evian darling" she said waving at the gleeful child.

"I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to help."

"I cannot think of anything other than for you and father to be here, unless you would like to explain to him that some of our guests are not accustomed to seeing the devil much less some of his behaviors, if he would not mind being...lenient with regards to our customs, it would be greatly appreciated. "

"As it happens Sebastian, we have already spoken about that and he has agreed."

"Excellent, we certainly appreciate the cooperation. Will Beth be joining us as well?"

"Yes, I think so, it will give her a chance to meet the newest members of the family. Where are little Rachel and Vincent?"

"Sleeping, they should be up any time now, we will need to feed them soon."

"I can't imagine how you manage all these feedings, between the children and Sebastian... You really are extraordinary."

"It's not possible without Sebastian and our guards" Ciel said handing Evian to Sebastian. Evian began to cuddle his father happily.

"My Daddy." He said.

"Yes my son. Would you like to see your Grandmother?"

"Nana?" Ann chuckled warmly.

"Hello Evian." Evian grinned andreached for her.

"Nana!, famy"

"He's such an intelligent child, yes my dear, we are family."

"Baby ssss." Ann looked at Ciel to clarify.

"The babies are sleeping so we need to be quiet."

"Oh, I see, yes my dear, it is good to be quiet while babies sleep."Ann visited until Evian had gone to sleep in her arms and she had placed him in his bed.

"Do you really think this holiday is going to work?"Ciel asked

"Of course my love. It could not possibly go wrong."

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I don't own black butler, just my own characters.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow crunched under Sebastian's feet as he walked slowly through the forest, pulling the sled carefully behind him. The snow fell softly around them as the three Michaelis children watched in silent wonder. Ciel held them close, enjoying the time together.

"Mama!" Evian cried as a snowflake landed on his nose.

"It's alright, It's snow, it won't hurt you." Ciel assured him. Rachel and Vincent looked around curiously at the new sight before them and reached out to touch it.

"Is everything alright Ciel?" Sebastian called.

"Fine, the children aren't really sure what to make of the snow though."

"They will learn in time. Perhaps we shall stop and truly allow them to experience it."

"I'm not sure if they'll like that." Ciel replied.

" the children share many of your human traits, Evian enjoys chocolate just as you do, they can learn to like the season if we show them that they have nothing to fear from it."

"That's true I suppose. I just hope this isn't going to be too much at once."

"Mama!" Ciel looked down at his eldest son and saw the child smiling, he held up his arm to show his mother the snowflake that had landed on him. A moment later it melted, and Evian cast his eyes to the ground.

"All gone." He said with a frown. Ciel stroked the child's hair affectionately.

"My poor little boy, snow isn't meant to stay forever. It melts when it gets warm, but look around you Evian there is a lot more coming down, and some already on the ground." Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself now, amused by forest around her while Vincent seemed not to care at all. Ciel was intrigued by how different the twins could be when it came down to certain things, and how much alike they were the rest of the time. Sebastian stopped suddenly and quietly walked back to his family, he knelt down in the snow and pointed ahead of them.

"My little ones, it seems we are not the only ones enjoying this cold weather, we must be very quiet or we shall frighten them away. He whispered.

A doe had appeared, behind her a small fawn followed closely, they seemed to be looking for food. Evian grinned happily, and the twins watched through wide eyes.

After several minutes they were gone.

"Daddy?" Evian tilted his head to one side.

"That was a deer family my precious ones, a mommy and her baby."

"Mama, baby?"

"Yes Evian, just as you have a Mother to care for you, and love you, animals also have mothers." Sebastian explained. "Perhaps now would be a good time to let Evian stretch his legs." Sebastian picked his son up and set him on his feet in the snow.

"Daddy!" He clapped as Sebastian picked up a handful of snow and held it out to him.

"It is cold, but you may touch it if you like." Ciel also had leaned down to show the twins. Rachel was excited to touch the snow in her Mother's hand while her brother reached out slowly.

"Vincent, it won't hurt, I'm holding it and nothing's happening." Ciel told him taking the boy's hand and placing a small amount in it. Vincent didn't like it at first and pulled his hand away, but after another moment he reached out on his own to take more from his mother.

"You can do all kinds of things with snow," Ciel explained. " you can make snowmen, snow angels, snowballs, those are always fun to throw at people, your grandparents and I used to play in the snow when I was little. " Ciel packed the snow into a ball and handed it to Vincent before putting the boy on his lap and taking hold of his arm.

"Sebastian." He called.

"Yes my love?"

"If you do it back, you'll regret it." Sebastian turned to his mate.

"I have no idea what you-" Vincent's snowball hit the older demon's shoe earning a chorus of laughter from all three children. Sebastian sighed, he couldn't possibly be angry with his little ones for learning. A moment later another hit him, Rachel clapped and gave an excited shriek. Sebastian made one himself and handed it to Evian.

"Go on, you might as well throw one too." Evian grinned and tossed it, the snowball hit Sebastian's arm. Ciel and the children laughed once again. Sebastian smiled, he loved to hear the sound of his family laughing, even it was at his expense, Ciel seemed to have gotten his happiness back for the most part, the older demon had never known him to be so happy, this in turn made Sebastian happy.

" since we are out here, and already having a good time my dear ones, perhaps now we can look for our tree and along the way, we shall gather some twigs for snowmen later at home, would you like that?"

"That sounds like a really nice idea." Ciel agreed.

"Walk daddy!" Evian said taking Sebastian's hand.

"You want to walk with me, are you certain you would not want to be with your mother?"

"Daddy!" Sebastian couldn't refuse the request.

"Very well my son, come,.you may help pull the sled.

"Daddy!' Evian clapped. Ciel loved to see the pure joy that showed on his mate's face when one of their children wanted to spend time with him.

"Is it alright with you Ciel?"

"He's your son too, as long as you watch him and look after him, it's fine with me." Sebastian stood up and kissed Ciel before taking Evian's hand and walk with him to the front of the sled. Sebastian picked up the rope and allowed his son to take hold of it.

"Evian, we have a very important job, we must not let go of this rope, we do not want your mother and siblings to be lost in the forest, so hold it tight please."

"No lost." The young boy said gripping it tightly just as his father said. After journeying deeper into the forest, they stopped and Ciel got off holding both twins in his arms.

"Have you found one dearest?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not sure, I think we should get a big one though, since the room is fairly large." Ciel said examining a large fir tree. He walked around it as the curious infants stared at the massive object through wide eyes.

"Do we really need one so-"

"Yes, since you invited so many people."

"This one is nice, it is not as tall as you may like but it certainly-"

"It's not even a tree, that thing is smaller than Evian, this is our children's first Christmas, and your idea, what happened to everything being perfect?"

"Mama!' Evian called pointing to a towering evergreen.

"It's lovely Evian, but that one won't fit inside. That one is too big, but it was a good try."

"This one is fairly large, what do you thing Ciel?" The young demon walked over.

"No, it has a bare spot over there, not going to work."

"We can always place it in a corner with that part to the wall, no one would know." Sebastian suggested.

"We would." After roaming the forest for another hour, and several imperfect trees later, the family found their perfect tree.

"I was beginning to think we would spend the night here " Sebastian commented placing a hand on the tree.

"Help Daddy!" Evian said rushing over to him.

"Put your hands on this part." Sebastian instructed pointing to the thick tree trunk. Evian did as he was told.

"Now we just need to push it." Sebastian applied pressure to the object and watched as Evian did the same. With a crack, the tree fell to the ground in front of Ciel.

"You did it Evian, I'm so very proud!" Ciel praised. Evian grinned, exposing his teeth.

"Evian did!" The child shrieked.

"Yes my son, you did. Come now, let us go home, we shall eat and perhaps later if your mother is feeling up to it, we will build snowmen in the courtyard." Sebastian instructed Evian to ride on the sled with his mother and the family made their way home. By the time they arrived, the children were asleep in Ciel's arms.

"That was quite an adventure for them." Ciel said carrying them inside.

"I am more than happy to have shared the expirence with you and our children Ciel. You all make me feel as if I am the happiest demon to ever live. I can't tell you enough." Sebastian said setting up the tree.

"I feel the same. I suppose the snowmen will have to wait for tomorrow though. Poor things, I think I'm going to let them sleep for a while. I can feed them when they wake up. Do you want to help me tuck them in?"

"Certainly. That is one of the joys of being a parent, I would not miss it for anything."

A/N: thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and such. I never intended to write anymore about our little family. I don't want to over use them, but hopefully you haven't gotten tired of them just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian set the boxes on the floor and looked over at his children who were currently playing together on the floor. Evian had decided to share Bitter Rabbit with his siblings, he held the toy's face to their cheeks and made a kissing sound, just as Ciel and Sebastian did while playing with him.

Vincent and Rachel giggled softly.

"Mama bunny" Evian said making the rabbit hug the twins. Ciel would have been proud had he been home to see it. Currently the young demon and his servants were in London shopping for gifts with Lizzy and wouldn't be home until late in the evening, leaving Sebastian to further bond with his children.

"My dear ones, since your mother is out for the day, I thought perhaps we could make something very special to give him for Christmas, and what could be more special to a mother than gifts from their children, shall we get started?"

"Daddy, Mama?" Evian's eyes scanned the room for Ciel.

"Your mother is visiting with your cousin Lady Elizabeth, perhaps you remember the girl who was very excited about how adorable you three are, and your mother had to practically pry you out of her hands when it was time for us to bring the twins home?"

"Eeeeeee!" Evian cried bouncing on the floor.

"Yes, Elizabeth. It begins with an 'E' like 'Evian' Sebastian said hoping to help the child learn, even though Ciel believed them too young for such lessons, Sebastian was of the opinion that children are never to young to be taught.

Evian turned his attention to their tree and pointed.

"Daddy, up?"

"No Evian, you may not go in the tree,I understand that at your age it is all fun and games, however, you are not quite big enough for such activities. Your Mother would not be happy if I allowed you to even attempt to climb up there. He would hang me from my thumbs on the highest branch if I did such a thing, you would not want that would you?"

"Owie!"

"Yes, that's right my son." Evian put the toy down and walked to his father. Rachel and Vincent each grabbed one of the rabbit's arms and pulled, growling angrily at each other.

"No!" Evian said sternly, the twins stopped at let the rabbit fall between them before beginning to pet its soft body.

"Nice!" Evian called.

"Well, you certainly know how to make your brother and sister behave, since you are over here, would you like to make a present for your Mother?" The boy nodded.

"My mama!"

"Yes, your mother." Sebastian picked Evian up and sat him on a chair before going back for the twins. He placed them carefully in their cradles and took out several pieces of green paper and a pen.

"We are going to make a very special tree for your mother. Open your hand Evian." Sebastian instructed watching the boy stretch out his tiny fingers.

"Perhaps we should also make one for your grandparents, it will bring them such joy. I want you to turn your hand and lay it flat on the paper please, do not move it." Evian complied and Sebastian began to trace the child's hand with the pen while the boy laughed.

"Is that funny my son?"

"Fun, Daddy!" Evian shrieked happily. When Sebastian had finished tracing both hands, he did the same with Rachel and Vincent who also found the activity amusing.

"Your mother will be so pleased to receive such a wonderful gift from his three favorite children. Your mother loves the three of you very much you know."

Rachel made an attempt to grab the pen and began to sob when her father pulled it away. Sebastian picked her up and held her close.

"Come now princess, you would not want to get hurt would you, a pen is not a toy, if used incorrectly, it can harm you and I would not want that. You are my favorite daughter after all." He allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as he rocked his baby girl.

Rachel looked into her father's eyes and held their contact.

"Daddy loves you Rachel, dry your tears now and we shall have a story." He wiped away his daughter's tears with his thumb and gently began to tickle the child. Her giggles made the older demon smile.

"Come children, we shall read a story and your mother has left you something to eat, then we shall have a nap, afterward we shall finish our art project. Sebastian placed the children in their cradles and Evian sat down on the floor between them.

"Well now, I think I know the perfect story. It is about-" the children began to cry leaving Sebastian puzzled.

"I am not quite sure what it is that you need, are you hungry already?" The crying continued. Sebastian sighed.

"Do you miss your mother, he will be returning."

"Up!" Evian shouted, it was only then that Sebastian understood.

"Ciel allows you lie down with him when he reads, is that what you want little ones, to sit with Daddy?" The crying became a soft whimper as Sebastian took the twins in his arms and allowed Evian to climb up beside him.

"Cici!"Evian cried out excitedly.

"I would advise you not to call your mother that."

"Yah Cici!" Sebastian shook his head in mild amusement.

"Your mother loves you too. However, it is not polite to call him by name, and definitely not 'Cici'

"No Cici?" Evian asked curiously.

"No Cici, Evian, Mama." Sebastian corrected.

"Bye- bye Cici?"

"Yes, you call him Mama, or mother, even mommy if you like. Now to the story, Once there were three little kittens, who were very curious. Each day, they roamed farther and farther away from their home. Mother cat warned them to stay close to home, but the curious kittens did not listen and one day, Evian, the eldest of the siblings led his brother and sister out into the world far away from their mother-"

"Bad kitty!" Evian scolded the imaginary animal.

"Yes, that was very naughty, you should always do as your mother and I tell you, however, kittens do not think that way, often times their curiosity gets the best of them and leads then into trouble." Evian gasped in surprise.

"Fear not my son, these three little kittens had a very devoted mother and when her little ones did not return, she searched for them, she searched the yard and under the trees, in the trees and all over until she found her babies, they cried out to her for they had wandered much too far from home and were lost and they found themselves being chased by a rather large, mean dog. But Mother cat loved her babies so that she frightened the beast away and took her kittens home where they belong and she told them to never, ever leave the yard again, and this time, the curious kittens Evian, Rachel and Vincent, listened to their mother and lived quite happily forever." Sebastian finished the story and felt Evian cuddle into him.

"Good mama."

"Yes, mother cat was indeed a wonderful mother. Now it is time to have lunch and nap. Evian, would you like to help me get everything ready to eat?" The child grinned.

"Help Daddy!"

"Wonderful, please come with me, I will tell your Mother what a good helper you have been."

"Mama Cici!"

"No, only Mama."

"Mama!"

"Yes, Mama." Sebastian said taking the children into the dining room and getting their lunch for them.

It was nearly midnight when Ciel walked in, his servants and Lizzy at his side.

"Ciel, It's lovely!" Lizzy cried out.

"Yes, if you like, tomorrow I can show you the courtyard and you're more than welcome to play with the children."

"That would be wonderful, your little ones are so sweet, I haven't held them since the night the twins were born, I bet they got really big!"

"They've certainly grown. I-" Ciel smiled at the sight of Sebastian lying asleep on the couch, the children still close to him.

"Ciel, they're all so adorable together." Lizzy whispered. Ciel turned to the servants.

"Take those up to my room." He said quietly.

"Yes, young Master." The three voices said in unison. Ciel walked over to his camera and pulled off the lense cap. Before taking a picture of his sleeping mate surrounded by their three sleeping children.

"He really must be an amazing father." Lizzy cooed.

"He is. I couldn't have chosen a better one for my little ones. Would you like some tea, I could have Cynna get some for you, then I could show you where you can sleep."

"That would be great, thank you. I had a fun time shopping with you today, it was like I had you back, I mean the happier you, I enjoyed that."

"Yes, it was really nice. My family seems to have that effect on me."

"I can see why, I'd be happy too with such sweet children and someone to love me as much as Sebastian loves you." Lizzy threw her arms around her cousin who returned the hug.

"It really makes me happy when I see you smile Ciel, I'm glad you have them, I want you to have good things and always be happy." She said.

"I want you to be happy too Lizzy, and thank you for being part of that happiness."


	4. Chapter 4

"They're adorable!" Lizzy squealed upon seeing the children again. Evian held out his arms to her and rushed to greet her excitedly. She reached down and picked him up, holding the little demon close. Evian grinned.

"My E!" He cried laying his head on her shoulder.

"They're all so precious, and Evian looks more like you everyday." Ciel smiled as he lifted Vincent into his arms and began to feed him. The infant stared deeply into his mother' . Lizzy loved to see Ciel with his children, the former Earl had never seemed so happy. It was clear to the girl that nothing meant more to him. She didn't need to wonder why Ciel and Sebastian had called the young ones 'the greatest gifts they had given each other' she could only hope that if one day, she found herself married, she could be half as happy.

"E, tree!" Evian said pointing at the towering fir tree in the corner of the room.

"I see that, are you going to help make the tree pretty?" She asked sweetly.

"Nice, E!" He said cuddling Lizzy just as he would his mother.

"You really do have a lovely family, thank you Ciel, for letting me be part of it. It's nice to get away from home."

"You're always welcome here Lizzy. I have to tell you though, Sebastian's parents are very close and his mother visits quite a lot. Ann's really nice, she'll love you. His father can be...intimidating."

"Sebastian and I get along very well, didn't you say-"

"Lizzy, I didn't tell you everything that night. Sebastian's father is, I guess there really isn't a way to soften this, he's the devil." Lizzy stared at Ciel in shock.

"Is he-" she whispered.

"He won't hurt you, you're completely safe, I'm here, Sebastian's here and Ann'll be here as well. After you get over the shock, he really isn't all that scary."

"If you think that, then I'll trust you. You've never let anything hurt me before and I know you won't start now." Lizzy smiled faintly.

"That's right. If I'm with you, or Sebastian is there, you'll always be safe." It wasn't long before Vincent had finished and become jealous of the attention his brother was getting from their cousin.

"I think Vincent wants to say hello too." Ciel said taking Evian and handing his youngest son to Lizzy.

"Hello Vincent, you look so much like your daddy." Vincent stared up at her with a great amount of curiosity. He soon found himself being cuddled and giggled.

"He's getting his teeth in I see, will they be like Evian's?"

"Probably, does it bother you?" Lizzy shook her head.

'Just curious, that's all. How's baby Rachel?"

"She's fine, Sebastian took her with him to get little Beth."

"Beth?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, Sebastian's baby sister. He should be back soon." As if on cue, the older demon walked in pushing two cradles.

"Ciel, before you say anything my love, I love you very, very much." He said smiling faintly.

"What did you do?" Ciel sat Evian on the floor at Lizzy's feet and crossed the room to his mate.

"Please try to be understanding, it is very close to Christmas after all, you know how Mordred is and Nephthys is-'

"What did you do?"

"Mother thought it would be best if Rowan...stay here, only temporarily. I could not refuse mother's request."

"Sebastian, tell me you didn't-" Ciel was interrupted by the sound of a child crying. It was unlike what his own sounded like, the infant's deep sorrowful sobs hurt Ciel to listen to it.

"As a mother, can you allow this child to continue to feel this way for the holiday?" Sebastian asked but already knew the answer as Ciel's instinct kicked in and he lifted the crying child into his arms and held him close.

"You poor baby." Ciel said quietly rocking his nephew. Rowan's deep red eyes looked into Ciel's pitifully.

"Mother does not expect us to keep him as our own, just until father can find a way to show them how to be parents. Will you allow him to remain here?"

"Of course, I'm not about to send him back to that insane asylum." Lizzy didn't know what had happened between Sebastian, Ciel, and Mordred but was amazed at Ciel's ability to care so deeply for the obviously heart broken child.

"I may need to ask you to provide feedings for him as well, of course I will do what I can for him being that he and I are blood related. If I would need you to help,would you be willing to do it?"

"If you need me to and if I can count on the help we had before, yes. He just needs someone to show him love, don't you Rowan?" The child stopped crying and cuddled into Ciel. Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciel calm their nephew.

"Mama, baby?" Evian asked walking over to his mother.

"Yes, this is Rowan, he's your cousin." Ciel bent down to show Evian the baby. Evian gently reached toward the child and began stroking the baby's cheek.

"Nice...nice...nice baby." He said with a smile.

"Want baby!" Evian cried.

"No, he isn't ours. He's only visiting for a while. We'll treat him the same as your brother and sister, he isn't as fortunate as you three." Ciel stood up once more and smiled at little Beth who was playing with Rachel.

"I didn't realize you were so good with children Ciel, I mean you're great with your own but you really know what to do." Lizzy said joining them, Vincent slept soundly in her arms.

"I'm a mother, there's something Ann called maternal instinct that comes to you after you have children. You're really good too, Vincent doesn't sleep on just anyone."

"Seems all five little ones need a nap, it is a good thing that er kept Evian's old cradle, there will be just enough beds for them." Sebastian commented.

"After they sleep, we can decorate the tree. Lizzy, you'll help won't you?"

"I'd love to, are Sebastian's parents coming too?" There was no fear in her voice, it was pure curiosity.

"Would you like them to join us?" Sebastian asked.

"It would be interesting to meet them, Ciel's told me so much about them."

"I shall see if they are free." Sebastian took Vincent and laid him in his bed. Evian yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mama, seep!"

"Time for sleep, that's right. Lizzy, would you mind carrying Evian up to bed, they're all going to the same room."

"I'll help you anyway I can, come on Evian." Lizzy lifted the boy up and carried him to bed.

"Lizzy, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, you said they're really nice."

"They are, but Sebastian's father is...intimidating as I said."

"I'll be okay." Lizzy sat Evian down on the floor where the younger children sat playing with toys. Rowan laid on his back watching the others, he seemed to want attention but was not sure how to get it.

Seconds later, Bitter Rabbit in hand, Evian joined his cousin. He placed the rabbit's face near the child's cheek and made a kissing sound. Rowan was confused at first but quickly found it amusing.

"Good baby." Evian said. Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Elizabeth, I have been given instruction to tell you that because this is not their home, nor their kingdom, my father acknowledges the fact he is on our property and therefore is not king here. He asks that you try your best not to scream. He is not here to harm you. He does not like taking any other form but his own, however should the sight of him frighten you too badly, he will respect you enough to change." Lizzy's heart was beating quicker than she could ever remember. She stood close to Ciel. The young demon took hold of her hand.

"It's alright, I promise." Ciel said with a smile. Lizzy nodded, if Ciel said it was safe, then she believed it. Sebastian disappeared into the hall and came back a moment later with his parents. Ann wore a light blue gown with sparkling snowflake designs. A dress she had made for the occasion. She smiled as she entered, beside her, Sebastian's father walked slowly. He had no wish to frighten Lizzy.

"Ciel, I absolutely love the way you've decorated this old place, it is so festive and lively." Anna said happily.

"Thank you. Sebastian did most of it though." Ann noticed Lizzy standing next to Ciel, upon hearing the devil's footsteps, she buried her face in Ciel's shoulder.

"Lizzy, you should see the dress Sebastian's mother has on, It's adorable." Ciel said. Lizzy raised her head slightly.

"Did he- he's in here?"

"Yes." Lizzy nodded and took in a deep breath.

Slowly she gazed upon the devil, she gasped and her eyes widened with shock. Too her surprise, the creature bowed politely.

"You have no reason to fear me Miss. I am not as vicious as you humans believe me to be unless I am provoked. I mean you no harm. I am here at the request of my son and his mate to decorate a tree I am told " his voice though deep, seemed strangely kind.

"Hello, I'm sorry for my reaction, It's only that I've never met-"

"It is perfectly alright. I understand. May I come closer, my grandchildren and daughter are near you and I would very much like to see them."

"Yes, of course, I would never want to keep you from them."

"Thank you, you are every bit as kind as Ciel told us." He made his way over to the children who greeted him excitedly. Lizzy's fear began to melt away as she watched him interact with the young ones.

"Hello Miss. Elizabeth, I am Queen Rhiannon, such a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Ann."

"Hello Miss Ann, you have a beautiful dress." Lizzy said.

"Thank you. What lovely golden curls you have." Lizzy smiled.

Soon the group found themselves by the large tree. Ann held Beth closely as they began placing ornaments on the branches. Ciel have Evian a small rocking horse and showed him how to hang it on the tree. Once he had picked a spot, Evian stepped back to admire his work.

"Evian did!" Hs exclaimed proudly. The family clapped and praised him.

"Baby too?"

"The babies can't yet, they're too little." Moments later the servants walked in.

"You are just in time," Sebastian said, "will you join us?"

"Do you really mean it Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked. Mey-Rin and Bard weren't sure what to say.

"I certainly do. You have all worked very hard, and dare I admit, to an extent, you are family as well." The statement came as a shock but they happily joined in.

Soon, the tree was finished and everyone stood in front of it as Sebastian grabbed the camera.

"I will take the photograph my Son."the devil offered taking the camera from him.

"Are you certain?" His father nodded.

"You should be in there with your mate and family. I never cared for having my photo taken" Sebastian thanked his father and quickly took his place wraping his arms around Ciel who stood behind his children. Lizzy and Ann stood close together. Everyone smiled as the photo was taken. Ciel would develop the picture and put it in a frame in their living room later that night. The young demon hadn't been sure about how the image would turn out, at the last possible moment, Sebastian had leaned him back in his arms and kissed him.

"That photograph is absolutely one of the very best I have seen. I think we should leave it displayed all year, the love that you and I have for each other is so clearly shown, and the children are happy. Will you come and sit by the fire with me my dearest Ciel?" Sebastian led his mate over to the couch where he sat down allowing Ciel to stretch out and lean against him.

"Today was nothing short of perfect." Ciel said contentedly.

"Yes, our first Christmas photo, meeting our nephew, Lady Elizabeth joining us and getting along with my family, it was wonderful." Sebastian handed Ciel a goblet.

"You must be hungry by now my love. You spent all day looking after the children, I can never express to you just how much I love you, and appreciate everything you do." Ciel smiled sipping from the cup.

"Thank you Sebastian, for taking care of us as much as you do. You're so loving and I'm so happy that I have you with me."

"My dearest one, always know this, There is nowhere else I would rather be than with you and our children. You all bring me so much joy and I am eternally grateful. I am very much looking forward to our little party. After which, I have a very special surprise planned for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You will have to wait and see my love. I promise you that it will be something you will never forget."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so very much."

"I love you too, more than you will ever know, my love for you is endless, time may pass, everything around us may change, but I will always love you just as I do now, eternally." Ciel watched the flames in the fireplace and listened to the soft crackle it made. Never had he thought his life could be as full of love and happiness as it was now. He too looked forward to their first Christmas. Though he had been unsure at first, he had to admit now that he liked Sebastian's idea. He missed the closeness holidays used to bring, but then again, he was with his mate and everyday spent with Sebastian and his children gave him the close feeling he had as a human when his family would come together each year, the difference now was that instead of having that feeling once a year, it stayed with him all year long.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel woke to find himself wrapped in Sebastian's arms and lying in their bed. At first the young demon was confused as to how and why he was there.

"Feeling better Ciel?" Sebastian asked in his usual velvet soft voice.

" I'm fine, how long have I been asleep?"

"Only an hour or so." Sebastian pulled Ciel closer. Ciel smiled at his mate who had gone back to his true form.

"No butler today?"

"Later, Lady Elizabeth is down stairs and I don't want her to see the monster lurking under-"

"What's wrong with the monster?"

"Nothing, if It's only you seeing me. She had quite a shock the other day meeting my father, I hardly think it's a good idea to add to it."

"You left Lizzy with the children?"

"Not on her own, four very young demons would be far too much to handle for most. Cynna and Finny are there as well. That being said, you have been doing an excellent job."

" Shouldn't we go make sure she's alright?"

"I'm sure she can manage. She's volunteered to watch over them this morning, after the eventful day we had yesterday."

"Don't remind me." Ciel sighed.

"Everything worked out though, no one was hurt, is that not the most important thing?"

"Yes. I just wish Evian hadn't knocked the tree over, I know it wasn't on purpose but if it would have fallen just a little more to the right-"

"But it didn't Ciel, everyone is fine. Believe it or not, it frightened me as well, at least you were close enough to react in time."

"I think we should leave the tree out next year." Ciel said.

"Dearest, the children love the tree, and it was so much fun to go and get it. By next year Evian will know better and Vincent and Rachel will be old enough to participate in decorating it. Would you take the opportunity away from them?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be fair. Maybe we could get a smaller one then."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sebastian said softly.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Nearly ten."

"The children will need to eat soon. We should probably go down." Ciel sat up.

"Must we, It's so quiet up here, there is nothing wrong with taking time out for ourselves,the children are looked after and we can simply lie here and enjoy the peace."

"It's tempting, but the children still need to eat, we have to get up."

"Very well." Sebastian said changing back into his butler form.

"It's a good idea to go and make sure the children haven't been giving her too much of a hard time, I'll be down soon." Ciel assured his mate.

"You're certain that you are alright?"

"Yes. I've had a chance to calm down, I'm fine."

"Good." Sebastian kissed him and made his way downstairs.

Ciel quickly changed and soon joined his family. When he arrived, he saw Sebastian sitting in his chair with Rachel and Vincent. The twins looked up into their father's eyes lovingly , Lizzy giggled on the couch as Evian played with Rowan and Finny, they were soon joined by Tanaka much to Ciel's surprise.

"Naka!" Evian cried happily.

" ho, ho,ho." seeing the older man with Evian brought back fond memories for Ciel. There had been times when Tanaka would take the time to join in family activities and quite often, he would somehow manage to find the time to play with Ciel as well. Ciel had always liked Tanaka and was happy to have him there.

Rachel and Vincent cooed softly as if they were having a conversation between themselves and Sebastian.

"That is very interesting indeed." Sebastian told them, earning a wide grin from each of the twins as they continued to talk with their Father. Ciel hated to interrupt them all. He stood quietly in the doorway smiling.

"Is that right, my dear Rachel?" Sebastian said said in response to her joyful babbling.

"Mama!" Evian shouted and ran to Ciel. The boy was lifted into his mother's arms and held close.

'Mama, Naka!" Evian said pointing to the old man.

"Yes, I see Tanaka, and Finny were playing with you."

"Fee"

"That's right Finny." The young gardener beamed with happiness upon hearing Evian call his name.

"Baby!"

"Yes, Rowan too. Have you been good for Lizzy?"

"Nice E!"

"Lizzy's nice yes."

"Ciiiieeeeellll!" Lizzy called out with a smile. Ciel walked over and sat down next to her.

"Thank you for looking after them. I hope they weren't any trouble."

"Of course not. Evian even showed me the tree again. He showed me the rocking horse he put on it, and even helped with the babies. He's a wonderful big brother. I wish I had a brother like him."

"He really is good with them, I don't know where he gets it from."

"Really?" Lizzy asked skeptically.

"I never had a brother or sister."

"No, but look at you, you know exactly what to do for them, I bet he got it from the way you took care of him before the twins were born."

"Mama, E!"

"Where?" Ciel asked playfully. Evian pointed to his cousin.

"Mama, E!" Evian giggled.

"They're so precious!" Lizzy said.

"I can't believe Christmas is so close, seems like yesterday I had Evian outside looking at butterflies."

"That sounds like it was a fun lesson."

"He enjoyed it, that was before Rachel and Vincent. I'll have to take them out in the spring, It's going to be interesting to see how they react."

" being a mother must be fun."

"Mostly it is, at least at this age. It can also be scary. "

"How so?"

"Well, you worry about them all the time, there was a time i nearly lost Rachel and Vincent. The worst possible thing that could ever happen to me would be to lose them. I find myself worrying about protecting them, maybe I'm not doing enough, that sort of thing. "

"But you are. You'd give your life for them, how much more protection can you give?"

"Not much I suppose." Ciel paused for a moment and looked down at Evian now cuddled up in his lap, he gazed around the room.

"Lizzy, can I ask a favor since you enjoy being with the little ones?"

"Of course."

"Later this evening, Sebastian and I have some things to take care of, would you mind watching them again, we won't go far."

"I'd love to, we'll have such fun."

With the children upstairs with Lizzy and Finny, Sebastian and Ciel began the task of wrapping several of the gifts.

"It was very kind of Lady Elizabeth to agree to care for the children. I adore my little ones, however, I also enjoy alone time with my mate, rare as it is." Sebastian said with a faint smile as he tied a ribbon on Evian's gift.

"Lizzy really loves them. It really is nice to have some quiet time. I miss it sometimes."

"That's understandable, the children take up most of the day, and you do an excellent job caring for them. You never cease to amaze me Ciel, your bravery, and the love you give our children, and to me. On top of our three, you allowed Rowan into our lives and treat him just as you do our own. It comes so naturally to you to love and care for others, no matter how much you attempt to hide it."

"So you say." Ciel said wrapping a small box containing Lizzy's gift." Sebastian smirked.

"It's interesting."

"What is?"

"That a certain young demon could not manage to button his own shirt and yet you wrap gifts so perfectly."

"Sebastian, don't think I won't leave you to do this on your own. I'm not playing" Ciel said sternly.

"Not playing games, that's-" Ciel stood up.

"Goodnight Sebastian, I may be your mate, but I've had enough of your teasing today."

"Ciel, please stay, " Sebastian called as the young demon began to walk away. Ciel stopped.

"Give me one good reason and I'll turn around right now and sit back down." Sebastian didn't need to think about it. There would always be only one true response for him to give.

"Because I love you, and I am sorry." As promised, Ciel turned back and sat at the table.

"I love you too, even though sometimes your teasing is a bit much, you were at it all afternoon. But I promised to love you no matter what, forever and I will." Sebastian stood from his chair and knelt in front of his mate.

"My precious Ciel, forgive me, I never meant to hurt you. If ever I make you feel this way, should I go too far, please tell me and I will do anything to make up for it. I know sometimes I can get carried away, but I love you more than life, always." Sebastian bowed his head but soon felt Ciel's arms around him and his head resting on his shoulder.

"I forgive you." Ciel said quietly.

"Thank you Ciel, I wouldn't know what to do if I ever pushed you into leav-"

"You would have to do something truly terrible for me to leave you, yes, you make me feel bad sometimes but I know you don't mean to. I'm sure there are days you get upset with me, It's part of being a family, it doesn't mean we don't love each other, It's just how things go." Ciel said stroking Sebastian's hair affectionately.

"I don't deserve you Ciel, how can you possibly love something like me?" Ciel chuckled.

"Such a strange question from someone who claims to have irresistible charms.

"Never have I felt such love for anyone. What did I do to earn the privilege of calling you my mate, of all the wrongs I-"

"None of that matters now. I'm here with you, and you're never going to have to wonder where I am, or what I'm doing. I'm always by your side Sebastian, and when I'm not physically, my heart will be. But right now, we have gifts to wrap, bows to tie and things to put under our tree."


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel woke early on Christmas morning to find Evian curled up beside him asleep.

"Good morning my dear Ciel." Sebastian greeted as he closed the door behind him and transformed into his true form.

"As much as I love you Sebastian, Evian's in here, do you think he would be alright with this?'

"I believe so. I may look different but Evian is a smart boy, though I should have shown him sooner so that he could be used to it." Evian opened his eyes sleepily and looked at Ciel.

"Mama." He said cuddling Ciel happily.

"Evian, you're awake very early this morning, you're going to be-"

"Since he's awake, perhaps now is a good time to show him." Sebastian said as Ciel sat up with Evian in his arms.

"Just don't scare him." The young demon repositioned himself so that his son was sitting up looking curiously at the creature in front of him.

"Hello Evian." Sebastian greeted softly, he smiled revealing his sharp fangs and waved a clawed hand. The child, far from being afraid, didn't seem to understand.

"I know I look different, but I am still the same Daddy you have always known."

"Daddy?" Evian looked to Ciel to confirm the new being's claim.

"That's daddy." Evian grinned and reached for his father. Sebastian picked him up and held him close.

"Funny Daddy!"

"Funny you say, you really do take after your mother. He's not afraid of me either, perhaps I am just too soft in my old age." Sebastian sighed. Evian gave a small shriek suddenly, Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you my son, that's very kind of you to help me feel better." Evian giggled.

"How did I ever get so lucky as to have such a wonderful family?" Sebastian moved closer to the bed and kissed Ciel lovingly.

"Evian isn't the only one awake, Lady Elizabeth is downstairs with the twins and Rowan. Mey-Rin is already making sure everything is presentable. Finny was outside clearing a path for our guests when I was straightening up with Cynna. Everything seems to be in order."

"In other words, we should expect to hear Cynna yelling at someone very soon." Ciel commented.

"In all fairness my love, Since we put Cynna in charge of them, they have been a little better."

"Yes, they have."

"Will you join us downstairs for presents?"

"I can't go down there dressed like this can I?"

"You do have a point, I couldn't allow you to roam about in your night clothes, It's far too cold for that. I shall let you dress and see you shortly. Come Evian, we should check on your cousin Elizabeth." Sebastian carried his son from the room changing back to his human form. Ciel could hear little Evian laughing and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He dressed himself in his favorite blue suit and walked down the stairs. Evian was already calling for him, and Rowan was fussing with Sebastian who was attempting to feed him.

"Wil you be reasonable, must you protest?" Rowan stared up at his uncle unhappily. Lizzy was busy cuddling the twins and Evian had taken the opportunity to sneak away and find his way to the tree where he crawled underneath and pulled a bow from one of the gifts.

"Evian, get away from there." Ciel said as he made his way over and took the child's hand. Evian whimpered his protest but Ciel wasn't willing to risk any accidents.

"M-mama" he cried reaching up to Ciel. Once Ciel had him in his arms, Evian placed the bow on his own shirt and grinned. Sebastian took advantage of the moment and took a photo of the two.

"Mama, Evian."

"That's right, you are a gift, just like Rachel and Vincent, even little Rowan." Ciel said hugging his little boy gently.

"That was so adorable!" Lizzy squealed, she could hardly contain herself.

"My Mama." Evian cooed.

"Yes, I always will be."Ciel felt so much love in his heart for his little ones, they made his life complete. As Ciel sat down next to Lizzy, the twins clapped and reached for him as well. A minute later, Ciel found himsel surrounded by all three of his children, and Sebastian took another photo unable to pass up what was sure to be an amazing memory.

As a human, Ciel had wondered about the place his parents called Heaven, he wondered what it would be like, if he would ever be there and now he had his answers. Heaven was a place on Earth and he was there now.

Cynna pushed in the tea cart and handed Lizzy a cup.

"Thank you Cynna." She said with a smile. Cynna bowed.

"Cynna, would you mind gathering gathering the servants and bringing them in here please?" Sebastian requested.

"Certainly sir, at once." The butler turned and began his task.

"Mother and Father will be with us shortly, they will be bringing little Beth , they're staying for the party and have a few things for the children. Seeing the little ones is sure to cheer them up."

"Cheer them up from what?"

"Mordred isn't making any progress, it seems that when Rowan was born, he went to my father and spoke ro him about reinstating him as next in line for the throne. Father of course refused and as you can imagine, Mordred became enraged and things didn't go well."

"That's terrible!" Lizzy and Ciel said in unison.

"Yes, it seems that little Rowan may need a more permanent home. Nephthys could take no more and walked away from their bondage. She had good reason."

"She would leave her son with him after all the things he did to her, how can she call herself a Mother?" Ciel said angrily.

"Sadly dear, not every mother is as devoted as you are." Ciel looked at little Rowan, his eyes were filling with tears. Sebastian picked him up and held him.

"You poor child, I apologize for the parents you were given. I cannot understand my brother's need for power, nor do I understand how he could choose it over you."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Three is a good number for children but four is a good even number don't you think?"

"Are you suggesting that we have another?" Sebastian asked in shock, after the way the twins came onto the world, he decided that he didn't dare ask for another.

"No. I'm saying that if it comes up, I want to keep Rowan, he should be with his family, and we have more than enough space and love for him." Ciel said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Sebastian replied, he wasn't at all surprised by Ciel's suggestion.

After feeding the children, Ciel sat them down on the floor to play. The servants soon joined them and were invited to sit down.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Finny said upon entering the room followed by the rest of the staff.

Evian ran to greet them, he gave each a hug.

"Hello master Evian, you're our favorite master Evian in the whole world, yes you are." Mey-Rin said returning the hug.

"He's your only Master Evian." Sebastian pointed out.

"You missed the point entirely." Ciel informed his mate.

The child stood up and walked to the tea cart, he began pushing it around the room gleefully. Ciel gave Sebastian an accusing glare.

"Don't blame me." The older demon said.

"I blame you, when have I ever even touched the tea cart?"

"You wanted me to be a butler. Perhaps we should have gotten him his own little cart to push."

"He would have no use for it. We aren't raising a butler."

"Unless he enters into a-"

"I forbid any of our children to have contracts." Ciel said sternly.

"This again?"

"Yes."

"Please, It's Christmas, you shouldn't argue with each other." Lizzy pleaded.

"Lady Elizabeth is right my love, holidays are not meant for fighting. I'm sorry." Sebastian said solemnly. Ciel sighed.

"I'm sorry too."

"That's better." Lizzy said with a smile.

"Masters, the royal family has arrived." Cynna announced.

"Show them in and then come and sit with us." Ciel instructed. Cynna bowed and did as he was told. Ciel and Sebastian stood up to greet them. Ann was the first to appear carrying little Beth, the child was dressed in a black velvet dress with red strings tied into a bow.

"Ciel, Sebastian, my dear ones, how are you?" Ann asked, a change in her tone was noticeable, Beth cooed in her mother's arms. Sebastian's father came in next barely visible under the large stack of neatly wrapped presents he carried.

"Father, would you like some help?" Sebastian inquired.

"No Sebastian, Cynna asked when we arrived, I am not so old that I cannot carry a few boxes." The deep voice replied gently.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." Ann called as she walked past and set Beth down to greet her grand children.

"Nana!" Evian cried wrapping his arms around Ann's neck.

"Evian dear, Rachel, Vincent, Rowan, my four favorite grandchildren!" The children giggled as their grandmother gave them each a hug and kiss.

"Sebastian, go get the couch from the other room for your parents." Ciel said.

"Yes, of course, I will return shortly."

"Don't go to any trouble Son." His father said putting the gifts down in a neat pile close to the tree.

"No trouble at all Father, Finny, while I retrieve the couch, would you mind getting the one from upstairs?"

"Right away Mr. Sebastian." Finny said exiting the room.

"Do we really need all of that?"

"Yes, you shall see the reason very soon." Sebastian too set about his task.

"I am so happy that you decided to share your holiday with us Ciel." Ann said gratefully.

"Christmas is a family holiday, we couldn't have it with out you two." It wasn't long before Sebastian and Finny returned and arranged the furnitureso that they could be close together. Ann and her mate sat down.

"After the gifts are opened, I will need to excuse myself for a short time." Sebastian said, Ciel seemed disappointed by the news.

"I promise I won't be long, I must go and bring back the guests." The older demon explained.

"I suppose you're right." Sebastian made his way over to the tree and pulled out a small box which he handed to Ciel.

"I hope you will find this enjoyable." He said.

"I thought we decided not to get anything for each other and-"

"We did, I promised this to you before our twins were born." Ciel unwrapped it to find two small charms, each with a hand print and name. "Rachel" and on the other was "Vincent" the locket charms were similar to the one Sebastian had given him with Evian's name. Ciel opened them carefully. Inside each one, he found a photo of himself holding one of the newborn twins and a more recent photo of the children smiling at the camera.

"I love them, thank you."

"I will attach them on the chain with Evian's tonight."

"I really didn't get anything for you.'

"You gave me three beautiful children Ciel, and an eternity to hold you close, you have given me everything." Sebastian said nuzzling Ciel softly. Ann leaned her head against her mate's arm as they watched. Lizzy couldn't hide her widening grin as the servants giggled.

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel said contentedly as his mate continued.

"I love you too Ciel, so much more than you will ever know." Sebastian felt a tug on his jacket and looked down to see Evian.

"Daddy, tree." He said softly before returning to the other children.

"Quite right, I apologize everyone. It is most difficult to not give Ciel affection."

"You two are so adorable!" Lizzy cried.

"You should give Lizzy hers." Ciel suggested.

"I will bring it over, however I think you should give it to her, this being your first Christmas after being reunited." Sebastian gave the small box to Ciel who turned to Lizzy.

"Ciel, you didn't have to get me anything, you paid for me to come here." Lizzy took the box and looked over at her cousin.

"I wouldn't be a very good cousin if I didn't get you something for Christmas." Lizzy began to unwrap the box to find a golden butterfly necklace with wings of pink diamonds. She gasped in surprise.

"It's beautiful!" She threw her arms around Ciel happily.

"Thank you so much. Thank you Sebastian."

"You are most welcome, Ciel picked it out, he deserves more of the credit." The morning passed with gifts being exchanged and stories being shared. Ciel couldn't imagine a better Christmas. Sebastian excused himself after the gifts and returned an hour later. He could hardly wait to see Ciel's reaction when he revealed the gift that would ensure his Mate would always remember this Christmas.

"Ciel, I've returned and our guests have arrived.

"Look at the tree brother, It's almost to the ceiling!" Luca exclaimed.

"I see it." Alois said as they entered.

"Bassy, you've really made this place lovely." Grell commented looking around in awe.

"Why Grell?" Ciel whispered walking over to Sebastian.

"He helped us when the twins were born, I thought it only fair. I assure you I brought four people with me that will more than make up for it." Sebastian promised.

"Young Earl, It's good to see you again. I wasn't exactly sure what to bring and so I thought maybe a box of chocolates would do." Undertaker said handing the large box to Ciel and walking into the room.

"I'm supposed to forgive the fact that you invited Grell because you-"

"Hello Ciel. We've missed you so much."

"Merry Christmas my son." Ciel rushed to his parents and was pulled into a hug.

"You're here!" He said happily.

"Yes my dear, only for today I'm afraid, but here we are." Rachel Phantomhive said as she kissed the top of her son's head.

"Ciel dear, thank you for having us." Madam red said from behind Vincent. In her arms she held her daughter.

"Madam Red, Scarlet, I'm so happy to have all of you here." Ciel had no idea how Sebastian did it, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that the family was together and able to enjoy Christmas for the first time, since Ciel was a young child. He led them inside but turned back to Sebastian who was kneeling in front of him as he had in their contract days.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and kissed him.

"Whatever you did to get them here, it couldn't have been easy. Thank you."

"My darling Ciel, if I couldn't give you the best Christmas possible, what kind of mate would I be?"

A/N; thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed, favored or followed. Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
